New Enemy of Neverwhere
Danica sat outside on the tower beside her mother looking at the sun. “Danica sweetie this is beautiful.” “Yes mama it is.” Her mother still looked confused. “I still wonder. How are we naked?” Danica placed her hand on her mother’s shoulder. “I guess because The Loc Nar wanted us to be sexy.” Danica and her mom were getting things straightened up in the castle until they discovered The Loc Nar on the floor. “Danica it’s like the ball you found in the yard.” Danica gasped as her mom picked up The Loc Nar. “Mom what are you doing?” “Sweetheart I want to go home and if you want to stay I understand.” Danica got worried. “Mom what if it doesn’t return you to Earth?” Her mom comforted her. “It will And I rather be in clothes than naked like you. Good bye.” As she raised the staff The Loc Nar started glowing and it’s powers covered Danica’s mother. Instead of sending her back to Earth it was killing her. “Mom!” Danica’s mom screamed as she was dying then she gurgled as she melted into nothing. “Nooooo! Mother!” Danica broke into tears sad for the loss of her mom. As Danica cried a mysterious figure grabbed and hand gagged her till everything went black. Danica woke up seeing her arms and legs tied up and her voice gagged. As she struggled to get free a naked woman came in with a menacing smile. “You must be Danica. Like you I was brought here and realized I was naked and now I made this cave my home.” Danica gave a mad look at the woman. “Tough girl huh? Let me introduce myself I am Pamela Kincaid. I was a stripper on Earth until The Loc Nar that killed your mother brought me here but unlike you I rule here for evil. Face it Danica you are going to be here for a long time but I brought you some company. Guards!” Two mutant guards brought a young man tied up and gagged and put her next to Danica. “This poor naked man got lost so I brought him here as a substitute for your mother. I must go so make yourselves comfortable.” Pamela laughed evilly and stumpped off. Danica started crying again until the man managed to free himself then placed his hand on Danica’s head. “It’s okay calm down I will get you out.” The man untied Danica then removed the cloth from her mouth. Danica stopped crying and gasped. “You’re a man.” The man smiled. “Yes I got transported her and woke up in the desert naked. What’s Your name?” Danica smiled. “Danica.” “I’m Daniel nice to meet you.” Daniel kissed Danica’s hand and they started a relationship. After escaping the cave Danica and Daniel started to get to know each other. “So Danica you lost your mother to The Loc Nar?” “Yes Daniel and I was heartbroken until I met you but I still have her in my heart.” Danica sobbed and Daniel hugged her. “Let it out Danica let it out.” Danica calmed down after letting her tears out then she and Daniel kissed and started making love to each other. Danica fell in love with Daniel and are a great team against Pamela’s twisted plan but that’s another story.